Conventionally, as a reinforcer for improving impact resistance of a vinyl chloride resin, a so-called MBS resin prepared by graft copolymerizing methyl methacrylate, styrene or the like with a butadiene rubber has been developed. In addition to a method of using the MBS resin, various methods for improving impact resistance of the vinyl chloride resin have hitherto been studied.
However, in the utilization field of the vinyl chloride resin, it has been recently required that the vinyl chloride resin has a high impact strength according to various evaluation methods in view of practical strength. As to a pipe made of the vinyl chloride resin, for instance, it has been required for the pipe to be excellent in both falling weight strength capable of coping with destruction caused by stroke in case of conveying and burying in the ground, and Charpy strength capable of coping with destruction easily caused by a notch effect at the flaw part in case that the flaw is formed and an impact occurs.
The present invention has been accomplished in consideration of the above prior art, and aims at providing a vinyl chloride resin composition having a good balance between falling weight strength and Charpy strength, and an excellent impact resistance.